Atlas
Atlas is a mix-breed magi dragoness who has fire and winter in her lineage. She is currently 363 years old in the RP and has started out a year younger when she made her first appearance. She is above 16 feet in height and is 33 feet in length. She is the aunt of her nieces, Danielle and Kylie, the sister of the late Flarina, Malice's mate, and mother of Androcles & Sapphire. Her homeland is in the desert region of Solomos and her birthday is in early to mid spring. 'Personality' Atlas is a short-tempered and aggressive dragoness who likes to solve major conflicts with fights and violence. She won't hesistate to exterminate every individual belonging to a group she deems a threat to the whole world with extreme prejudice and no mercy, such as hunters or the Empiricon. But besides dragon-slaying humans, she also shows hatred for hybrids, for the brutal slaughter of her beloved sister, halflings, and the Guardians of Nature for not only trying to protect hunters, but also being hypocritical in claiming to only help those who can help themselves. She knows this when places like Dominina, Gwenyar, and Haniyas suffers heavy casualties caused by the Empiricon and the GoNs never done anything about it. So Atlas strives to be better than the GoNs by fighting and risking her life to save every innocent dragon and human and proving that the world doesn't need the GoNs, who she thinks of as cowardly lazy bums who refuse to get their hands dirty. In combat and rampage, Atlas tends to have a sadistic personality as she ferociously slaughter her enemies and victims while enjoying their blood spills, pain, and death. This can cause those around her to see her as a savage killer and monster; like how the northeastern Rudvichans and the Aquarians hate her for killing so many humans during the war on Rudvich. But besides the negative traits mentioned above, Atlas does have some good in her as well. Her softer side is seen when she's around those she care about such as Malice, Danielle, Kylie, or her human friends like Nick and Minerva. She's also trying to improve herself into a better person, so that hopefully she could be welcomed back into Rudvich where she could visit her friends without any trouble. ((To be continued.)) 'Abilities' Non-elemental Magic Besides her seasonal spells, Atlas can use non-elemental magic which is available in all seasons. Fire Magic During all seasons except winter, Atlas can use the fire magic which is her greatest speciality as she is a pro at it. She can use the fire stream spell to direct her stream of fire in any direction she controls to go and she can also shape it into any form she wants. She can use the fire aura spell to engulf her entire body in flames to protect herself and burn enemies who touch her. She can also cast fire aura on her friends to proect them as well without burning them. Atlas can also cast fire balls and even charge up a powerful fire beam to blast and burn her enemies. Ice Magic Only used in winter. Atlas can cast ice needles to sting her foes and freeze a small part of their insides where the needles touch. She can also use the ice aura spell to shroud herself in icy clouds to freeze enemies who come into contact with her aura. She can build walls of ice to trap enemies or use them to shield herself. Atlas's ice spears are stronger than her ice needles spells and are capable of impaling a foe. Her ice beam, which is more like an ice elemental version of a lightning bolt, zaps foes and covers them in frost; the spell may give them a nasty frostbite. Her ice balls vary in size, 6-foot diameter being the largest. Lastly, she can create a blizzard mixed with ice needles to chill and stab her foes at the same time. Wind Magic Only used in autumn and winter. 'Advantages/Disadvantages' -Adv: She’s a magic-using dragon who can cast up to five elements: Fire, Ice, Wind, Earth, and Light. She can use non-elemental spells like metal-melting, teleport, and tracking spell all year long. '-Dis:' Because she is part seasonal, Atlas can only use two elements per season. In the spring, she can only use Fire and Earth. In the summer, Fire and Light are her only two elements for that time. In autumn, Atlas can only use Fire and Wind. During winter time, she can only use Ice and Wind magic spells. '-Adv:'Her metal-melting spell can melt any kind of metal, no matter how strong it is. Whether it be titanium, mythril, gold, steel, silver, etc. '-Dis:' After a short discussion with En’k’haral about the metal-melting spell, we decided to make it a very short range, instead of long range. So that Atlas has to be close enough to cast her metal-melting spell, which puts her at risk of getting attacked by human weapons, to be able to melt a human’s metallic weapons, shields, and armor. '-Adv:'Atlas can use her teleporting magic to warp herself and others to anyplace, anywhere on the planet. '-Dis:' The only few hindrances to the teleport spell are: 1) that Atlas needs to have seen the place in person or from someone sending her a telepathic image and memorize its surroundings and details. 2) She can’t warp to other dimensions unlike how portals send people to other dimensions, because her teleport spell is only limited to the dimension she’s currently in. 3) The teleport spell takes about half an hour to recharge after casting it. So during recharge time, Atlas can’t teleport to any place else until her spell’s ready to cast again. '-Adv:'Atlas has sharp vision which is on par or maybe greater than an eagle’s. She may be able to see the outlines of a camouflaging enemy and see things at far away distance. '-Dis:' Atlas’s elemental weakness is darkness. One dark-based attack to her would feel like acid burning up skin or a knife to her heart. 'Story' Events before the RP Atlas and her sister, Flarina, used to live happily together with their family in the Solomese desert before their parents were killed by hunters and the sisters were captured to be sold into slavery. Then the sisters were separated when a human slave master bought Flarina and took her away. ((More will be continued later.)) The Spell After the Spell sets them free from the chains of their masters, Atlas and an unnamed dragon fights Kathia and her fellow hunters. Atlas's companion's sonic roars shaking the ground a few times was what brought Nick's group over to them before he died. While fighting the hunters by herself, the dragoness sees Seth calling Kathia his master and wonders with disgust why he would be happy to serve humans. She kills off all of the huntress's henchmen before Nick tells her to stop fighting. Enraged with the human giving her an order, the magi threatens to kill him but Kathia saves his life by attempting to kill her, but Atlas manages to survive uncouncious from blood loss. A minute or two later, she wakes up to find Kathia gone and Sophia trying to eat Nick, which she tells Seth to let her do. After rebutting Torzue's argument, she threatens to squash the boy, but Sophia knocks her away before she could do. Atlas tries to get her to eat the human, but the blue dragoness implies that she'll eat him later. 'Relationships' Nick Aeolus Malice Category:Dragons Category:Solomese Dragons Category:Human Sympathizers Category:Firestorm Horde